Rwby-Blackwing rises
by Redfall31
Summary: (This is a remake of my OcxRuby Fanfic)Suffering from the loss of his parents do to a White Fang lighting his house on fire on his 10th birthday the cruelty of the kids that treat about the orphanage living on the street all by himself in what he call a dark and cruel world how does he survive
1. Chapter 1

This is information on my OC now this was originally was dusk wolf in my Ruby x OC fanfiction but he now Dusk Blackwing I put in a couple of stuff that wasn't in the original info that I really want in my OC but I was afraid that people won't like it (final update) so please enjoy and don't hate

* * *

NAME:Dusk Blackwing

Age:17

— CHARACTERISTICS

RACE:Wolf-Half Faunus

WEAPON(S):Savage Sword Blitz Wolf

WEAPON TYPE:Blue and Silver sword

GENDER:Male

— APPEARANCE

OUTFIT:Brown leather jackets with hoodie White t-shirt Dark-Blue-Pants Black buckle boots

ACCESSORIES:Goggles Fingerless-Gloves sheath-knife Belt with two pouches on them

— TRAITS

COMPLEXION:Pale White

HAIR COLOR:Dark Gray

EYE COLOR:Green

— PROFESSIONAL STATUS

AFFILIATION:Beacon Academy

OCCUPATION:Student

TEAM:RJNR

— PERSONALITY:Dusk is a nice kind arrogant aggressive loyal person always rushing into battle without thinking he not afraid to speak his mind sometime and always try to make those around him feel better and he always get revenge on those who hurt his friends.

— BATTLE:When he battle his carelessness and recklessness never taken battle very seriously knowing that he will win he take time to see his opponents movement and where they strike next he uses instincts to avoid attack he can even beat glynda goodwitch

— TRIVIA:You will normally find him training with his friends and teammates-Sometime you can find a dark aura surrounds him-His symbol is a silver wolf

— ABILITIES:Night vision/Good learning/Having jumping skills like no one else

—WEAKNESS:Fear of fire overconfidence

— SEMBLANCE:if angry it given him the ability to move at top speed swinging his Savage Sword Blitz Wolf to deal deadly blow


	2. Chapter 2:Wolf trailer

**Just for all of you to know this take place in the end of volume 3 it will take me too long to put in vol 1 & 2 knowing that vol 4 is coming out and in vol 4 my OC will gain a new design like all the rest now with that off the table please like and don't hate**

* * *

The Wolf Trailers

(If you don't accept what happen then you can never grow)

In a cold forest a young faunus staring in front of an army of Grimm descends from the shadow he pull out his sword as he charged toward the grimm as he slash the beowolf in front of him then kick the decomposing top into another grimm. But when he was not looking an Urea attack his back with a powerful slash and got slash by another one he landed on the ground and got back on his he stood back a Beringel appear in front of him letting out a powerful roar it charge at Dusk slammed his fist to the ground he slide under the grimm and stabbing it but it doesn't seem to have much effect the Beringel grab his face and throw him until he hit the ground the Beringel charge at him again Dust got behind it put his sword out of the grimm body as the Beringel turn around Dusk stab it in the chest thrusting his sword in it chest until it would fade he turn around seen many grimm around him they all charge at him he remain in his position. When the battle was over he weekly walk out of the forest holding his left arm his clothes were stained with blood and scratch up with grimm he make out of the forest his blurry eye saw a girl in front of him he only smiled as he gave way.

(to be continued)

* * *

 **Sorry that it took so long to post this chapter my family has to move into a new town call RedOak and i did my very best so if you enjoy my work** **check out my other fanfiction leave a review and like and i will see you next time**


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting Her

**Just for all of you to know this is the last chapter of the prologue before season 4 starts**

* * *

( **Dream** )

the young faunus got out of the house that was on fire he was crying he looked with left to see a shadowy figure holding a torch and the fire grow larger and larger enough to consume the young Faunus to the flame

( **Woke up** )

(He woke up breathing heavily he checked to see his surrounding realized his body was covered in bandages and then next to him was girl with red and black hair and this was the same girl that he saw on the road.)

Ruby:"Are you okay you were having a nightmare?

Dusk:"Yeah am fine it was just a dream it doesn't really mean a thing why does my back hurt"

Ruby:"that's probably because nora carry you on your back on her shoulder" (both looking at the orange haired girl who was lying on the ground sleeping)

Ruby:"Oh by the way my name is Ruby what's your name"

Dusk:"Dusk Blackwing" he replied

she smiled"that such a cool name"he can hear the excitement in her tone.

Dusk:"To me it a curse"

Ruby:"Why?"

Dusk:"I really don't like to talk about it"

Ruby:"Oh am sorry" (There was a silent between the two until he try to move from his position only to feel pain in his body and Ruby trying to send back down)

Ruby:"You should probably rest up you are kind of beating down"

Dusk:"Ok fine" (As he laying back down)

(time grows longer and longer until Ruby fall asleep on his arm causing him to blush trying to think of what to do until he was getting tired too so he rested his head on Ruby and went to sleep.)

* * *

 **Hey my followers sorry this chapter have to be a little short I try my best on this one so if you like this story Like or leave a review and if you like you can check out my other FanFiction this is Redfall31 signing out**


End file.
